Crimson Fatalis Ecology
In-Game Information A legendary black dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery... Taxonomy Crimson Fatalis falls under the same small category as its Fatalis brethren; Elder Dragons. The giant Fatalis are not quite as large as Lao Shan-Lung, but still much larger than most other wyvern or dragon species. Fatalis are also extremely old, so old in fact, that their exact ancestral roots are unknown, although they may even be the evolutionary precursors of some modern wyverns. Habitat Range So far Crimson Fatalis has only been spotted in the Volcanic belt, specifically near the summit of the volcano in an area known only as the Battleground, a place where only the most ferocious creatures thrive. Crimson Fatalis is an adept flier and may travel long distances in search of food only to return to the volcano at a later date; in a similar manner to Tigrex's journey from the desert to the mountains. Crimson Fatalis most likely shys away from the snowy mountains, but appears capable of easily surviving in any environment. The true extent of its territory is currently unknown. Ecological Niche Apex predator, Crimson Fatalis, like all other Fatalis, is among the largest and strongest dragons to inhabit the lands of Minegarde. Crimson Fatalis can easily kill any large wyvern, and will most likely feed more often than its siblings, seeing as it appears the most active. It also seems to compete with Akantor, another equally powerful wyvern. But since both are very powerful monsters that are equally adapted to survive in the volcano, encounters between the two would be unlikely, because of the risks of inflicting injuries to each other is particularly high if such happens, both predators seem to give each other space. Little else is known about the Crimson Fatalis' activities, as it has been rarely observed. Biological Adaptations Dark red and black scales that can withstand even the strongest fire attacks. It's size alone will deter any large predator, and it's ferocious roar will stun any prey. Crimson Fatalis is more proficient in flight and has a wider range of aerial attacks than its black counterpart. Crimson's scales will change from a deep red/black to a pulsing red when thoroughly enraged. Its signature technique is its ability to rain down a shower of metoers from the heavens, how it accomplishes this is still unknown although it performs a certain action before it does this attack. It also seems that the Crimson Fatalis needs to keep alert while summoning meteors, because if flinched, the meteors will stop raining. Perhaps, like Kushala Daora, it has some control over its surroundings. If so, Black Fatalis is probably a young Fatalis and does not yet have this ability. This may also explain why Crimson Fatalis live in the volcanic belt, because it can control the fire and lava. This would also be the reason White Fatalis live in high towers, because it would amplify it's control over lightning. It is possible that its health depletes because it is not as suited to its volcanic environment as other creatures are (such as Gravios), meaning that it takes damage from the extreme heat (this would explain how it has the lowest health of all the Fatalis) this might mean that it have recently inhabited the volcanic region, and its scales are stained dark red because of the heat (this might also explain why it seems to be in rage mode constantly, it might be in pain because of the heat, which enrages it. This may not be a bad thing. After all, its rage has made it one of the most feared and powerful elder dragons around). Behavior Extremely aggressive and violent, even by Fatalis standards. Crimson Fatalis' rage is nearly everlasting. The dragons natural element of lava and its extreme rage go hand in hand. It will kill anything in its path without a second thought. Displays a kind of "Beserker mentallity" and has some of the strongest attacks of all Fatalis. Crimson Fatalis is far one of the most aggressive creatures ever known to dwell in the volcano as stated by some believers however the reason why it is most likely to stay in rage mode all the time is because of the intense heat of the volcano which makes many monsters in pain and for some may irratate them sending them into what some hunters call "Accidental Rage" Category:Monster Ecology